


A Soft Place to Land

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pie puns, Slow Burn, Smut, child birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: The reader works at a local diner trying to save enough money to leave her husband once and for all. What happens when all her plans of escape are put on hold because of a surprise pregnancy?





	1. What's Inside?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Waitress AU but I’ve changed a few things not too much but a couple things. I really hope you guys like it it’s been on my mind for a while. Each chapter is named after what ever song or line in the song that inspired it.

You rinse your mouth out with Listerine attempting to kill the taste of vomit on your tongue. You can’t get sick, you have to work. Not working means Scott will be pissed that you’re not bringing in money like you should. Not working means you can’t hide money around the house. Not working means you can’t buy a bus ticket out of town to go to that pie making competition. Not to mention you could lose your job if you just don’t show because you may or may not be sick.

May or may not be? You better be sick. You hope like anything you’ve got food poisoning or with any luck you’ll just die. Knowing your luck though, the fact that you’ve yet to have your period yet coupled with your possible morning sickness means death won’t come as soon as you’d like it to. No, you’re almost positive it’s definitely not food poisoning. No use dwelling on what it possibly could be right now when you’ve got to get to work.

When you arrive, you head straight for the kitchen running past your boss to make your new daily pie. Pie making was something you always enjoyed, something you and your mother used to spend quite a lot of time doing together. Making pies always managed to calm you. You could always bake a pie filling it with all your problems and worries and at the end of the day when every slice has been sold it’s off your plate and on someone else’s. Yea, baking always made things easier. Closing your eyes, you imagine it. Deep shit blueberry bacon pie. Sugar butter flour. All the things you need to make a perfect pie. You start making the crust and then moving onto the filling. You’re so focused on the pie you don’t hear your boss yelling at you.

“Hello, did you hear me?” says your boss, Crowley. Your eyes snap up to his and you have to stop yourself from rolling them dramatically. “What’s the special today?”

“Deep shit blueberry bacon,” you say unfocused going back to your pie in front of you.

“Shit?” he asks glaring at you. “I don’t think I can write that on the menu.”

“Dish- I meant deep dish blueberry bacon,” you correct quickly. “Sorry.”

“Of course,” he replies huffing and rolling his eyes before walking out of the kitchen leaving you alone with your pie. How’d you get yourself into this? It had to be that night he got you drunk. You don’t sleep with your husband. He is not a good man so having sex with him barely ever happens. So it had to be that night. Of course he’d wait until you were drunk to fuck you without a condom. At least, you don’t remember him pausing to use protection. He’s so careless.

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts you laugh at yourself. You’re being stupid. You have no clue if you even are pregnant. You go about your day as normal. Your regulars come and go and then there’s Samuel Campbell. He’s the owner and he’s terrible. He’s picky and if it’s not perfect he’s a pain in the ass to deal with. He’s practically senile so him yelling about shit that he didn’t ask for happens almost daily. 

You’d made it through half of your day without feeling sick, but when you turned the corner to go pick up an order your stomach started gurgling again. You grip the counter and try to swallow the feeling back down, but no such luck. You pass right by Jody as you run to the bathroom.

“Honey what’s wrong?” she calls after you. You ignore her and run straight into the bathroom and spill the contents of your lunch into the bowl. You hear the door open a couple seconds later and you look up to see Jody and Donna standing behind you in the doorway. “Oh no are you sick?”

“God don’t tell Crowley,” you say wiping your mouth. “He’ll send me home. I can’t afford not to work.”

“Well you can’t breathe on people’s food all sick,” Donna says watching you sympathetically. “You’ll get everyone in town sick.”

“I’m not sick,” you say before standing up and going to the sink to rinse out your mouth. “I wish I was sick I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god,” Jody gasps walking up behind you rubbing your back.

“Oh honey I’m sorry,” says Donna watching you in the mirror behind the sink.

“I’m-” you start before you’re interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Ladies you have customers,” Crowley yells. “What the hell are you three doing in there?”

“Nothing,” you yell back. “Coming.”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Jody says firmly giving your shoulder a comforting squeeze before walking out of the bathroom Donna trailing behind her. You continue your day and when it’s done you barely notice it goes by so quickly. Before you know it, you’re sitting outside the diner waiting for your husband to show up. Today he’s actually on time so you don’t get a chance to talk with Jody or Donna about the mess you’ve gotten yourself into. He pulls up honking obnoxiously though he knows you can see him. He does this to embarrass you. When you get in the car, he takes the money you’ve earned for the day, shaking his head at how little you’ve made.

When you get home, you fix him dinner like you do every night and make small conversation. You say very little, but not too little or you might piss him off. If you say too much, he’ll interrupt you to talk about himself so you pretend to listen to him talk. When you’re tucked into bed, he rolls over kissing at your neck trying to coax you into sex. That’s what got you into this possible mess so you pretend to have already fallen asleep. He still tries thinking maybe if he keeps bugging you you’ll miraculously wake up and be in the mood, even though you’ve already told him you’re not interested.

When you hear his obnoxiously loud snores, you peel his arm off of your torso and tip toe into the living room. You find one of your hiding places under the couch and hide the money you managed to keep from Scott. You still hope with all your heart that maybe you’re not pregnant. Maybe just maybe things will go good for you for once. You have hope that maybe this pie contest you wanna enter will go well and you can win that prize money and get away from Scott once and for all. You hope, but when have your hopes ever gone your way?


	2. The Negative

When you wake the next morning, your stomach gets you moving earlier than your alarm. Luckily, Scott’s already left for work and you have to take the bus. Ha lucky? When have you ever been lucky. You stand from the toilet bowl and go back to your room to get dressed. When you make it to work, you go straight to the bathroom. Jody walks in behind you carrying her purse.

“Ok time to pee on a stick,” she says pulling a pregnancy test from her bag and waving it around in front of you.

“Oh god no,” you say, your head in your hands. “Maybe if I don’t know it’ll just go away and not ruin my life.”

“I’m not so sure that’s how it works,” Donna says coming in behind Jody.

“Come on,” Jody sighs. “It’s better to find out now so you can take the steps you need to take.”

“I can’t get an abortion,” you say, your eyes filling with tears. “Can’t afford it.”

“ Well, you need prenatal vitamins and other important things that you get from a doctor, but if you keep avoiding this pregnancy you won’t get those things,” says Jody watching you carefully.

“Ok fine,” you say grabbing the test, ripping it open, and walking over to the toilet in the room. You tug up the edge of your dress and slip your panties down your legs. You hover over the bowl and place the test between your legs.

When you’re finished, you set a reminder on your phone for the three minutes the box says and you hold the test in your hand watching it carefully.  “Oh god I can’t look,” you say setting it beside the sink.

“Thought you don’t sleep with your husband anymore?” asks Jody.

“I don’t but that bastard got me drunk,” you sigh rubbing your forehead. “I do stupid things when I drink like sleep with my husband. You think maybe his junk is broken?”

“What?” says Donna tilting her head to the side.

“ Like, maybe his boys don’t swim.. I mean, wow, miraculous luck,” Donna says hopefully and you pray to god that you’re lucky for once.

“Yea miraculous,” says Jody scoffing. “To get away with an unprotected f-”

“Jody,” you gasp playfully smacking her shoulder, cracking a bit of a smile. “It’s amazing how one stupid night could completely destroy everything I’ve been working towards.”

“Stop it,” says Donna. “You don’t even know what the test says yet.”

“Oh god,” you say watching the seconds tick down on your phones screen. “Someone distract me please.”

“Uh um,” Jody stutters shrugging her shoulders at Donna.

“Um,” says Donna. “I set up a Tinder account.”

“Really?” you ask, a smile spreading across your face. You know how much trouble Donna’s had at finding love.

“Yea I figure I might give it a try. We live in a pretty small town, ya know? I know like one out lesbian and she’s kind of strange. I figured this way, even if I’ve gotta drive a little, I could find someone, ya know? I don’t know… it’s stupid .”

“Donna it’s not stupid,” you say giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “But maybe try like Plenty of Fish or something I think people just use tinder to get laid.”

“Not always. I have a friend from high school, she just got married to the love of her life she met on Tinder. I just wanna find the right girl for me is all,” she sighs. “It’s dumb.”

You’ll find her, Donna,” Jody says, “Even if she is on Tinder.” 

“Yea you’ll find her,” you chuckle. “I hope so at least. All three of us can’t be miserable and loveless forever. At least this way one of us could be happy.”

“Sweetie, you’ll be happy someday too,” says Donna.

“Not with a baby I won’t,” you sigh. When the alarm on your phone sounds, it startles you. You’re breathing speeds up and you think you’re gonna have a panic attack. “Oh god.”

“It’s ok, just take a deep breathe,” Jody says grabbing your shoulders and forcing you to look at her. “It’s gonna be ok. Even if it’s not the answer you want it’s still going to be ok because we’re right here.”

“Ok,” you say breathing deeply. “It’s gonna be ok.” You walk slowly to the sink. You pick up the stupid stick off of the counter and close your eyes.  _It’s gonna be ok,_ you think to yourself.  _Be negative. Be negative,_  you pray one more time before opening your eyes to look down at the test stick. Your eyes start to fill with fresh tears. “Well fuck.”  _‘I’m a dumb ass’ pie,_  you think picturing it in your head.  _Baby carrots, baby spinach, baby corn. Smashed into a million little pieces. Stupid baby baby bab-_

“Oh sweetheart I’m sorry,” Donna says wrapping you in a tight hug, interrupting your thoughts.

“I’m never gonna get away from Scott now,” you say completely numb.

“You don’t know that,” Jody says.

“Yes I do!” you yell before taking another breath to calm down. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Jody replies giving you a sympathetic smile.

“Are you gonna tell him?” Donna asks.

“No I-” and that’s when you remember the pie contest two counties over. You’ve already signed up, but this whole pregnancy scare has taken over your brain and made you forget. “If I win that pie baking contest I won’t ever have to tell him. I could run away and he’ll never even have to know.”

“How much is the prize money?” Jody asks.

“$25,000,” you say picturing it in your head.

“Wow I hope it works out,” Donna says.

“Yea me too,” you sigh before tossing the test into the trash.

“Ladies! We have customers!” Crowley shouts banging on the door.

“Shut up Crowley we’re coming!” Jody yells back. They give you a sympathetic smile before walking out of the door. With any luck you’ll win the pie contest and Scott will be out of your life forever. Ha, luck?


	3. What Baking Can Do

You walk out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Your safe space. You come up with the new special pie putting together the ingredients and placing it gently into the oven. Your mother used to teach you that baking your problems into a pie will help put things into perspective. So this is what you do whenever things get too bad. You bake a pie, something delicious, something you can be proud of. You place it on the display case and serve every perfect triangular piece until it’s all gone. Your worries and problems end up on someone else’s plate. “Slice and serve your worries away” is what she always told you.

When you pull the pie from the oven, you let it cool before walking out of the kitchen to wait tables. Mr. Campbell sits down in your section and you sigh walking over to him to take his order.

“Good morning, Mr. Campbell, what can I get you?” you ask rolling your eyes as he lowers the newspaper from in front of his face to look you up and down.

“Wanna hear my horoscope before you take my order?” he grumbles looking over his reading glasses to see the small print.

“Not even a little bit,” you sigh tapping your pen against your notepad.

“That’s too bad,” he says before he reads the article. “‘Aquarius, smooth sailing today as Mars enters your inner circle.’ Whatever the hell that means. ‘The ones you love will listen carefully to you today, just make sure you’re careful with what you say.’ Hmm I don’t have ones I love. Wanna hear yours?”

“Uh I’m Aquarius too, honey,” you say shaking your head. “I don’t have ones I love either just ones I live with. What can I get you?”

“Alright fine,” he grumbles. “I want two glasses of water. No ice!”

“No ice,” you repeat nodding along.

“No ice,” he says again. “I want the bad baby quiche pie. Tomato on the side on it’s own plate!”

“No potatoes?” you ask.

“Potatoes? Did I say anything about potatoes? Where’d you get potatoes?”

“No potatoes,” you say rolling your eyes.

“No potatoes. Tomato on it’s own plate salt and pepper,” he continues.

“That everything?” you ask.

“I want orange juice but don’t bring that first. Bring the orange juice with the meal.”

“Ok you got it,” you say your stomach gurgling again. “I’ll be back with your waters.”

“No ice!” he says again before you run to the bathroom. After flushing the toilet, washing your hands, and rinsing your mouth, you step back out grabbing Samuel’s water. You bring the two glasses back to the table setting them down. He looks at you suspiciously.

“Are you with child?” he asks and you quickly shush him.

“Don’t say that! Crowley hears you and he’ll fire me,” you say worriedly looking around to make sure no one heard him.

“I seen that look on a woman before. Name was Dot, she lost the baby though,” he starts rambling and you interrupt him.

“This baby is still a secret so I need you to keep your mouth shut until I let everyone know. You got it? No more baby talk ok?”

“What baby?” he asks seeming genuinely confused.

“Good man,” you tell him before walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

The end of your day comes too quickly. During your break, you set an appointment for tomorrow morning to see your Gynecologist, Dr. Harvelle. You’re nervous, but you just want to go to this pie contest and run away with this dumb bundle of cells. That’s what you’ve chosen to see it as right now. You sit outside the diner with Jody and Donna making idle chit chat about how screwed you are until your husband shows up. He honks the horn obnoxiously, like he does everyday, and you take a calming breath before you get into the passenger seat.  

“Hey honey,” he says speeding off after ignoring your friends. He notices your frown and your soft hello and huffs.  “Well, aren’t you happy to see me? You don’t seem happy to see me. Tell me you’re happy to see me.”

“Hi honey,” you say more chipper turning in your seat to look at him, plastering a huge fake smile on your face. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“You didn’t ask about my day. No kiss? You lean over to kiss his cheek then slump back into your seat asking about his day. He starts talking about his job and you close your eyes.  _‘I hate my husband’ pie_ , you think to yourself.  _You take bittersweet chocolate and don’t sweeten it. You make it into a pudding and drown it in caramel-_

“You’re not listening to me,” he says interrupting your thoughts.

“Yea I am,” you say sweetly trying to calm his approaching temper.

“No you’re not. What did I say?”

“You were bitching about your boss.”

“And? What exactly did I say about him?”

“I-I,” you stutter becoming a tad bit frustrated. “I can’t repeat what you said word for word.”

“You don’t listen to me,” he whines smacking the inner console between the two of you making you flinch. “Hurts my feelings. Please just say you’re sorry so I can let you out this car so you can make my dinner.”

“I’m sorry Scott for not being able to repeat your words verbatim.”

“Good,” he says. “You got our money?”

“Yep right here,” you say.

“Well hand it over,” he says and you do. “You’re making less and less these days. I’m almost thinking you working at this pie shop isn’t worth it. Maybe I want you to stay at home with me making me pies all day.”

“It was just a slow day Scott. I’m sure things will pick back up soon,” you say.

“They better,” he says pulling into the driveway.

Inside you make his favorite spaghetti pie taking a deep breath before bringing it out to the dining room. You sit with him then put on your best fake smile before speaking. “Hey baby,” you say trying to soften him up before you ask your next question. “I was wondering if I could borrow some money?”

“What do you need money for? I provide you with everything you need.”

“Well there’s a pie baking contest next month and I need money to get there and-”

“Why would you enter a pie baking contest? Your pies are good but they’re not that great,” he says and your face only falls for half a second before you recover.

“The prize money is a lot and that could really help us and-”

“We don’t need money. You don’t need any prize money. I clothe you and I feed you. What are you trying to run away?”

“No, Scott, I just thought it could be good is all.” 

“No, you’re pies won’t win any contests,” he grumbles finishing his dinner. You crawl into bed with him and make the decision to get to that contest with or without Scott’s money.


	4. Club Knocked Up

Sitting in your doctors office with Dr. Harvelle’s favorite pie is a little surreal. You’ve been here before, of course, but that was for normal pap smears, nothing like this. At least you’re in the examination room now, the waiting room was making you anxious. All those pregnant women made you shiver with disgust. They kept smiling at you as if to say ‘join us’ in this absolute hell that we like to call child birth. The sooner this little parasite is born and in your arms, the better. It’s honestly draining and you’re only a couple weeks along. You sigh heavily tapping your foot impatiently. When the door opens, you see a very attractive man behind it walking in and introducing himself. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Winchester,” he says in a dull monotone staring down at your chart. He then asks you to confirm your name. 

“Yes that’s me,” you say wide eyed wishing you had on more clothes.

“Nice to meet you,” he says finally looking up and extending his hand. When he takes you in, that’s when the flirty smile makes it’s way onto his face.

“Uh you too,” you say reluctantly taking his hand. “Who are you?”

“Well I just-,” he says motioning to the door he came through where he introduced himself.

“I mean-,” you stutter taking a breath. You’re all nerves because Dr. Attractive Pants is standing there, a dopey flirty smirk plastered to his lips. “Why are you here? Where’s Dr. Harvelle.”

“She has semi-retired. I am taking over for her right now as I am one of the doctors on her staff.”

“But I liked Dr. Harvelle. She delivered me… I’ve had her all my life,” you sigh. 

Well, hopefully, you can learn to like me too,” he says before his eyes flicker down to the pie in your hands, “Is that for me? Gosh I’m really starting to like this town.” His eyes flicker down to your lips then back to the pie before coming back to your eyes. He walks over to grab the pie and you move it just out of his reach.

“No, this is for Dr. Harvelle. It’s her favorite Mermaid pie. I came up with the recipe when I was ten. That was my mermaid phase.”

“Ok,” he says stepping back. “What brings you here today?”

“I think I’m pregnant,” you say sighing heavily.

“Congratulations,” he says before noticing your heavy sigh. “Or not?”

“Dr. Winchester, this is not a joyous moment. I don’t want to be pregnant,” you say glaring at him.

“We don’t do a-” he starts awkwardly.

“That’s not why I’m here. I don’t want an abortion. I’m keeping this baby, but I am not happy about it.”

“Ok well let’s run some tests to make sure you’re really truly pregnant.”

“Here’s hoping I’m not,” you grumble. Dr. Winchester goes through the necessary tests before telling you to get dressed and meet him in his office. When you do, you hand him the pie. No use keeping it if Dr. Harvelle is gone.

“Thank you,” he smiles. “I knew this town was a good choice.”

“Ok doc. What’s the verdict.”

“Un-congratulations,” he says, “You are indeed pregnant.” 

“Un-thank you,” you say cracking a bit of a smile for the first time in the last couple days.

“I want you to set an appointment to come back in 3 weeks for a check up and I’m writing you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Do you have any questions, concerns?” 

“Should I have any concerns?” you ask.

“Not that I know of,” he says.

“Ok, then no,” you say. 

Ok then, so I will see you in 3 weeks,” he says standing up, extending his hand out for you to shake. You schedule your next appointment and take your paperwork that apparently includes a long list of things you can’t have while pregnant. Great, this little bastard is taking coffee from you, perfect. You walk to the bus stop and wait. When it comes, it’s late and when you walk into work, Crowley is standing there waiting on you.

“You’re late,” he grumbles.

“I know by like 6 minutes. The bus was late,” you say rushing to set your stuff down.

“Why doesn’t your husband just buy you a car?” he asks.

“Because he don’t want me going nowhere,” you sigh. When you come out of the back room, Jody stops you. 

“Your husband’s on the phone,” she says.

“Tell him I’m busy,” you sigh.

“Nope not happening. Remember last time? He came up here and made a scene. Throwing a fit like a toddler.”

“Yea I remember,” you reply.

“Gosh, what are you gonna do with two kids?” she asks chuckling. 

“Hopefully it won’t come to that. I’ll be gone before he even notices,” you say rolling your eyes as you walk over to the phone. When you answer, Scott tells you he’s not picking you up tonight and that you need to find a ride home. You tell him you’ll figure it out. You go about the rest of your day serving Samuel again, arguing with him about ice in his orange juice. During your break, you take a minute to think.  _Runaway’ pie, New York style cheesecake drizzled with caramel topped with mixed berries. One day,_ you think to yourself. _Soon you won’t have to dream about running away because one day you will._


	5. It Only Takes a Taste

You ask Jody if she can give you a ride home and she comes up with some lame excuse why she can’t, so you ask Donna. She tells you she can’t either because she’s got a date.

“With who?” you gasp.

“This girl I met on Tinder,” she says smiling softly. “She seems great and I can’t wait to meet her. I was actually wondering if you could help me with my hair and make up after work?”

Of course I can,” you say before Crowley yells about getting back to work and you’re forced to leave her. When the day ends, Donna tells you she can drive you to the bus stop before she goes to her date. You do her make up and finish up her hair leading her over to the mirror. She looks hot. You have to admit you do great work.

“I look amazing,” she says before thanking you. In her car, on the way to the bus stop, she looks nervously at the road in front of her.

“Donna it’ll be fine,” you say reassuringly.

“What if it’s not?” she says softly. “What if she’s nothing like what I thought she was and it takes me forever to find someone else I click with again?”

“Donna-,” you try, but she interrupts you. 

“What if she doesn’t like me? What if she talks too fast? What if she starts asking questions before I want her to? What if she gets to know me and she’s disappointed because I’m not good enough? What if I give myself away to her and she just doesn’t want it?”

“Donna-,” you try again only to be interrupted a second time.

“What if she’s a criminal?! What if she’s color blind? How untrustworthy is that? Or worse? What if she’s actually perfect and I fall for her? What if she holds me and- and my heart is set in motion and then I can’t come back from it? What if I fall for her and things don’t work out and I’m left alone? How do I live with that? I can’t do this. I’m not going.”

“DONNA!” you yell startling her a bit. “Donna you are perfect in every single way and if this girl can’t see that then she doesn’t deserve you. You can’t keep hiding behind what ifs Donna. What if a meteor crashed down on us right now? What if I grow a second head and it eats the both of us? This is how you sound.”

“No it’s not,” she says pouting.

“Yea you do,” you reply chuckling. “ If things don’t work out, you pick yourself up and you move on. I know it’s hard, but you will and Jody and I will be right here if you need us.”

“Ok,” she says softly pulling up to the bus stop.

“Now go on your date,” you say opening the door to the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” You close her car door and watch her speed away. You sit down on the bench and wait for the bus closing your eyes, imagining a new pie. When you hear your name being called by an oddly familiar voice, you open your eyes to see Dr. Winchester standing beside you.

“Dr. Winchester? What are you doing here?” you ask.

“My car wouldn’t start this morning so now it’s in the shop and I’m taking the bus,” he says plopping down on the bench beside you.

“That’s terrible,” you say.

“It’s not too bad I get to see you again so…” he says before biting his tongue.

“I, uh,” you say as your cheeks begin to heat up. 

“Sorry, it’s just seeing you sitting here, I don’t know, you remind me of someone,” he says shaking his head.

“Really? Who?” you ask him.

“This woman from this sweet shop in my hometown. She was beautiful like you. She used to sneak me treats,” he chuckles. “I was maybe twelve and I had a giant crush on her. She used to bake like you. Gosh, she has to be like 40 now.”

“Wow thanks,” you say rolling your eyes.

“ No, no not like,” he stops. “No, I mean like you’re beautiful like how I remember her. You look kind of like her in your uniform.”

“Well thank you,” you say as your cheeks heat up even more.  _Is it hot out here?_  “It’s just no one really pays attention to me so thank you.”

“Well somebody did.”

“What?”

“The baby,” he says nervously.

“Yea, my husband,” you say staring at the ground. 

“Well your husband is a very lucky man,” he says as his eyes flicker over your body before coming back up to your eyes.  _Yea, it’s definitely hot out here.Why’s it so hot out here?_ “Well pie has always been my favorite food. Apple was always my number 1, but your Mermaid pie is by far the best thing I’ve ever tasted. Thank you.”

“Uh, you’re welcome,” you say awkwardly. Your eyes flick down to his left hand. No wedding band and you suck your lower lip between your teeth, his eyes catching the movement and his pupils dilating just a bit. Thank goodness the bus pulls up just then giving you something else to focus on besides his intense green eyes and flirty smirk. He stands up as you do offering his hand. When his hand grasps yours, there’s a spark there you weren’t expecting making you gasp.

“Remember, give me a call if you have any questions or concerns,” he says licking lower lip, looking you over one last time before you ascend the stairs to the bus. You watch him through the big window as he sits back down waiting for his bus, shit eating grin plastered across his sinful lips. You relax back into your seat pushing Dr. Winchester out of your mind. You don’t time for his constant flirting so you slump down into your seat as the bus pulls away going home to your terrible husband.


	6. Winchester Pie

“Please, please, please, please, please,” he repeats it over and over again and you close your eyes.  _‘I will escape this hellhole’ pie. Mix several Bloody Mary’s into a pie crust and just drink it with a fucking straw._

“Scott I don’t feel well,” you say.

“So? All you have to do is sit there,” he says.

“I don’t feel very sexy right now. Can we just wait until tomorrow?” 

“We haven’t had sex in over a month,” he says rubbing his thumb against your elbow making bile rise in your throat.

“I’m sorry I’m just not feeling it tonight,” you insist hoping he’ll give up.

“I gotta have you or I’m gonna die,” he says and he stops caring about your protests and you stop protesting, just letting him take what he wants so he’ll leave you alone. At least it’s quick and when he’s finished he falls asleep. You breath a sigh of relief pushing down the tears that always come after nights like these.

The next morning, you wake up to notice some spotting in your panties and your heart stops in your chest. You decide to, like an idiot, go to google to figure it out. The only thing the internet is offering you is that it might be nothing, but you might also be dying.

“I can pencil you in early tomorrow morning,” he says into the phone.

“How early?” you say.

“I can have you come in at 7 if that’s fine?” he asks and you’re relieved. Perfect, right before work. You can get in, get out, and get to work on time. 

“That’s great thank you.” When you hang up you get back to work. Samuel’s sitting in your section and you sigh.

“What can I get you, Samuel?” you ask. 

“‘Aquarius, this a great time for making all kinds of friends. Never has the power of conversation guaranteed so much in so short a time.’”

“Come on, I don’t wanna hear that today,” you say.

“I don’t care. Listen ‘ you have a chance not only to seduce one person, but possibly several, then make a wise decision at the end of the evening. You have a lot of fun ahead, so go for the best.’ What does that mean?”

“No clue honey. What are you having?” you ask impatiently.

“Are you planning to seduce anybody? I wasn’t planning on it, but according to this today is the day to do it,” he says ignoring you.

“Samuel?” you ask rolling your eyes.

“Right, I’ll take two waters. No ice!”

“No ice.”

“Two of them,” he repeats.

“Right two waters no ice.”

“I’ll get the apple of my eye pie,” he says staring down at the menu. I want the steak and potatoes medium rare!”

“Medium rare got it.”

“I want the potatoes on their own plate!” he yells waiting while you write that down. “And a sweet tea with no ice. Don’t you bring me ice I said no ice.”

“Got it,” you say taking his menu and walking away. When his order comes up, you go to grab it from the counter when you feel the nausea hit you again. You make eye contact with Crowley before you run to the bathroom.

“Are you ok?” you hear him say as he knocks on the bathroom door.

“I’m fine,” you say weakly as another wave of nausea rolls through you. When you’re fine enough to stand back up, wash your hands, and rinse your mouth, Crowley’s standing there waiting for you. 

“You know I gotta send you home if you’re sick,” he says shaking his head.

“I’m not sick Crowley,” you say.

“Then why are you pu-,” he says before pausing and letting a small oh slip past his lips.

“Yea, please don’t fire me I need this job,” you say.

“I’m not going to fire you. Why would I do that?” 

“Have you met you?”

“I’m not that heartless,” he says. “Now get back to work.”

“Yes sir,” you say mock saluting. When your day is over, you spend the time waiting for Scott in the kitchen, making a special pie for Dr. Winchester using his favorite filling, apples. You add the ingredients into the bowl for the crust. When the pieces start to stick together, you roll out the dough onto the counter kneading it into a ball. You roll it out and place it into the center of the pie pan. You crimp the edges then move onto to the filling.

You pour the filling into the center then roll out your remaining pie crust to make the lattice on the top. You think about Dr. Winchester and how he looked at you. His cocky smirk, his delicious looking mouth… You start to imagine a world where you could act on your feelings for him. One where you weren’t pregnant and you’’d never married Scott. Then you start to imagine this world where you could still have him. He didn’t have a ring on his finger and he has yet to mention a girlfriend during any of his flirting. When you pull the pie from the oven, you start to think maybe you could have this.

That’s when you heard the horn honking outside and you remembered Scott would kill you if he ever found out. They’d never find your body. You come out of the building and sit in the passenger seat. You go through your daily routine with him, handing him your money, making sure to hide some in your bra while you were still inside. He talks about his day, but you’re barely listening. That will get you into trouble soon, but you can’t seem to make yourself care. Right now, you’re focused on tomorrow morning and what the day will bring.


	7. Bad Idea

You knock on the door to the tiny practice in the small neighborhood. You expect to see one of the secretaries, Meg, at the door, but instead you see Dr. Winchester. 

“Where is everybody?” you ask nervously shifting from foot to foot.

“They’re not here yet,” he says avoiding your eyes. “I opened early to see you. I know you go to work early and I figured I’d come in early for your convenience.”

“Oh ok,” you say awkwardly. You hold the pie in your hands up for his inspection. “I made you a pie. It’s called ‘an apple a day keeps the doctor away’ pie. Ya know, cause you’re a doctor.” 

“That’s perfect thank you,” he says chuckling at you. “Come in.” He walks you straight back to the examination room and tells you to undress and put on the paper gown and he will be right back. There’s a knock about 10 minutes later and you yell that you’re dressed before he comes back in.

“So tell me, what seems to be the problem?” he asks. 

“Well I’ve been experiencing spotting and it worried me,” you say twirling your fingers in your lap.

“Ok,” he says. Then he stands taking your blood pressure and listening to your heart. “Ok you can get dressed and meet me in my office.” He opens the door and walks out before you can say anything. When you go to his office, he’s sitting at his desk with a fork stuffed into the pie you’d just given him, moaning like it’s the best thing that he’s ever had in his life.

“So Dr. Winchester is everything ok?” you ask ignoring his obscene moans.

He finishes chewing and wipes his hands before answering. “Yes everything’s fine. Spotting is a normal with pregnancy.”

“What?” you ask angrily.

“It’s normal?” he says like a question confused as to why you’re so angry.

“So you mean to tell me that I woke up an extra two hours early caught the bus and walked 4 miles just for you to tell me light spotting is normal?”

“I-I guess,” he says cocky smirk disappearing from his face.

“You-” you stop growling slightly. “I’m not sure I want you as my doctor anymore.”

“I’m so sorry. I-why?” he says.

“Because you-” you stop and stand up from your seat before storming out of the door and down the front steps before remembering you left your purse.

“Wait your purse,” he says walking out of the doors behind you handing you your purse. You’re just so damn angry and confused as to why this weirdo decided to take an appointment with you at 7 am, when he knew the place wasn’t even open yet, just to tell you that what you’re experiencing is normal. When he bumps straight into you, your purse in his hands, all you can think about is kissing that stupid look off of his face. So you do. Your lips connect with his and the spark that passes through you is unbelievable. You pull away from his perfect plush lips to continue storming off.

“Wait where are you going?” he asks catching your hand in his.

“I’m leaving,” you say huffing at him.

“But I wanna see you again,” he says cocky grin returning, but you can see the hope in his eyes. “Maybe we could grab coffee or something?”

“I can’t grab coffee. Coffee’s on the foods I can’t have list. What kind of doctor are you?” you say pulling your hand out of his.

“Well, you don’t have to get coffee,” he says still hopeful, “You could get water or one of those fruit juices or-”

“That’s a bad idea. I’m married, pregnant, and you’re my doctor for fuck’s sake. Not to mention that you’re kind of strange and I know nothing about you,” you say interrupting him.

“ My name’s Dean, I’ve been a doctor for about 5 years now. I moved here because I found out my wife was cheating on me and got pregnant by another man and tried to pass the kid off as mine. The divorce is final by the way. I have a younger brother, he’s a lawyer and he lives in California. My mom’s a nurse and my dad’s a mechanic. I’m from Lawrence, Kansas. Anything else you wanna know?”

“Favorite color?” you ask.

“Green, it goes well with my eyes,” he says shrugging. You push up onto your toes and your mouth is on his again, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. 

“Wait!” you say pushing him back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Not in the street. My husband gets very jealous and he drives by here to work sometimes when traffic is bad. He will kill you.”

“I bet I could take him,” he says.

“Not taking that chance.”

“Then let’s go inside,” he says grabbing your hand and pulling you back inside. When the door closes behind the two of you, his lips are on yours again.

“I gotta catch the bus, I don’t have time for this,” you say as he trails kisses down your neck. He leads you to his office shutting and locking that door behind the two of you.

“I’ll drive you,” he says hotly against your collarbone, “But first…” He kisses you again, his tongue invading your mouth as his hands slide under your work dress. His fingers caress your hips before they dip into the sides of your panties pulling them down and letting them drop around your ankles. His hands move back up to your breasts squeezing one firmly before moving onto the buttons on your uniform. When he reaches the last button, he drags the fabric up your body over your head tossing it onto the floor. 

You’re left standing in the middle of the floor in just your bra. He reaches behind you unhooking your bra before letting it fall to the floor as well. You’re self-conscious at first, wanting to hide every part of yourself from him. “You’re beautiful,” he says capturing your lips once more. You push his clothes off of his body and he lifts you up effortlessly and sets you down gently onto his desk. His hard cock rubs against your stomach as he grinds against you pressing you firmly into the desk.

“Want you so bad, sweetheart,” he says breathing heavily. He holds his cock at your entrance, bumping against your clit, then looks up at you, his eyes connecting with yours. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, please I need your cock,” you whisper against his lips. He presses forward burying his cock into your wet pussy, making you moan. His lips cover yours once more as he thrusts into you over and over making the desk scrape across the floor with the force. He changes his angle making him hit your g-spot with every thrust in, causing your moans to become louder. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he says reaching his hand down your stomach to your clit and rubbing it in small circles. “You gonna cum for me baby?” he says and you nod frantically trying to catch your breathe. Your pussy tightens around him as you fall over the edge. “Shit,” he gasps as he cums with you spilling into your pussy. He pulls out of you, his cum gushes out onto his desk making you scrunch up your nose in disgust. 

“I’m gonna go clean up in the bathroom,” you say awkwardly grabbing your things off of the floor. When you come back, he’s dressed, keys in hand, and you look at him confused.

“I said I’d drive you to work,” he says leading you to the door after kissing you passionately. It takes you longer than you should to get out to the car because he won’t keep his hands to himself. His fingers brushing your hair from your face or grazing against your ass before giving it a tight squeeze. Not to mention his tongue. God, the things he can do with his tongue. The ride to the diner is quiet, the air around the two of you thick with arousal.

“When can I see you again?” he asks looking at you intensely. He wants more than anything to just take you in the back seat and fuck you until you scream his name some more, but he can’t. You’re in public now and it could get back to your husband and he doesn’t want that man laying a finger on you.

“I don’t know,” you say hand on the door handle.

“Can I see you again?” he asks.

“I’ll call you if I have any more questions or concerns doctor,” you say pulling open the door. You climb out and walk into the diner. When you see him pull away, you walk back outside and sit at one of the patio tables. You close your eyes and sigh.  _‘Scott’s gonna kill me’ pie. Put raspberries and blueberries into a pie pan and smash into a jam and-_

“Don’t you have a home?” Samuel yells at you.

“Yes I have a home,” you grumble back at him.

“Then I’m wondering why you have to fall asleep outside of my diner if you have a home.”

“I’m not sleep Samuel,” you sigh.

“Sure looks like you’re asleep. You got lipstick smeared all across your face too.”

“Shit,” you say when he walks away. You pull out your phone turning on the camera app to check your face. You fix your lipstick and sigh. You are so screwed.


End file.
